Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + (6 - 10 \times 1)) \times 10 $
$ = (9 + (6 - 10)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 + (-4)) \times 10 $ $ = (9 - 4) \times 10 $ $ = (5) \times 10 $ $ = 5 \times 10 $ $ = 50 $